The present invention relates generally to semiconductor fabrication, and more particularly, to nanowire field effect transistor (NFET) structures and methods of fabrication.
Nanotechnology has gained widespread use in the semiconductor industry as a way to meet scaled technology requirements. For example, nanowires are currently being used to form the channel regions in field-effect transistors (FETs).